Fugly Hoes: Reboot (Season One)
Plot The first season '''of The Fugly Hoes' fanfiction series, '''Fugly Hoes: Reboot, first aired on Jan 25th, 2016. Fugly Hoes is a Teenage drama set within the walls of a semi-fictional high school, Nicaragua High School. The season heavily draws inspiration from shows such as Skins and it's predecessor The Fugly Hoes, most of the characters tackling their own issue. On January 25th, 2015, Fugly Hoes: Reboot was renewed for a 26-episode second season after no episodes had aired due to the impact it had on the reviewers and it's set popularity for when it airs. The series finale aired in March, and Season Two began airing shortly after. Cast Main Cast *'Michael Willet' as Joe Sweeting (20/20) *'Bailee Madison' as Lily Sweeting (20/20) *'Peyton List' as Sydney Walsh (20/20) *'Nick Robinson' as Kyle Ogilvie (20/20) *'Jamie Blackley' as Nathan Anderson (20/20) *'Stella Hudgens' as Maya Dumas (20/20) *'Trevor Jackson' as Matt Dales (19/20) *'Claudia Lee' as Angelika Kuzz (20/20) *'Shawn Mendes' as Zachary Foxx (20/20) Recurring Cast *'Ana Mulvoy Ten' as Becca Marshall (19/20) *'Sarah Fisher' as Alison Spears (20/20) *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Sis Larson (2/20) *'Jake T. Austin' as Andrés Herrera (8/20) *'Sean Teale' as Alex Rodriguez (13/20) *'Saoirse Ronan' as Cass Winters (14/20) *'Brianna Hildebrand' as Jackie St. Clare (7/20) Guest Cast *'Mark Indelicato' as Emma Spears (11/20) *'Luke Benward' as Kyler Magee (8/20) *'Keke Palmer' as Gina Roberts (8/20) *'Soma Bhatia' as Perry Dahir (7/20) *'Breezy Eslin' as Alyssa Fowble (5/20) *'Tristan Wilds' as Rufus King (2/20) *'Raymond Ablack' as Happy Nahir (1/20) *'Eric Osborne' as Tim Krabbe (1/20) Special Guest Stars *'David Henrie' as Frankie Ogilvie (4/20) *'Carrie Fisher' as Buffy Ogilvie (3/20) *'Famke Jansson' as Jessica Sweeting (3/20) *'Elizabeth Mitchell' as Veronica Foxx (2/20) *'Ioan Gruffudd' as Robert Foxx (2/20) *'Yvette Nicole Brown' as Jenny Dales (1/20) *'Max Irons' as James Nederberg (1/20) *'Lea Salonga' as Kim Dumas (1/20) *'Eric Mabius' as Eugene Ogilvie (1/20) *'Margot Robbie' as Margot Ogilvie-Nederberg (1/20) Episodes Songs See List of Songs from the Fugly Hoes: Reboot. Attendance Main Events Alison/Becca *Alison cuts Maya from their group in exchange for Becca. *Alison and Becca join Glee Club. *Alison opens up to the group about her past. *Alison tells Matt about her crush on Nathan. *Alison makes a move and gets Nathan back in the club and asks him to the dance. *Alison breaking up with Nathan after he cheats on her with Lily. *Becca falls out with Alison and quits the Cheerleading squad. Sydney/Angelika *Angelika joins Glee Club. *Sydney joins the Glee club, after Alison tells her to. *Sydney betraying Ang's trust and their consequent fall-out, with Ang quitting and re-joining Glee club. *Nathan finds out about Sydney's bulimia. *Angelika breaks down due to her crush on Nathan. *Angelika deems herself over Nathan. *Angelika notices Sydney's eating disorder. *Angelika dances with Rufus at the dance. *Angelika gets confirmation from Sydney about her eating disorder. *Sydney witnesses Nathan and Zach kissing, cheating on Joe. *Sydney makes friends with Lily and Joe. Zach *Zach joins Glee Club, beyond his friends wishes. *Zach is kicked off the Football team. *Zach's struggle with and eventually coming out as bisexual. *Zach's short love triangle with Joe and Nathan. *Zach's friendship with Joe, Lily, and Nathan. *Zach starts dating Joe. *Zach comes out as bi-sexual to his parents. *Zach flips out at Joe. *Zach and Joe go public. *Zach cheats on Joe with Nathan. Nathan *Nathan joins Glee Club, as Angelika convinces him to do so. *Nathan kisses Zach, but has no feelings for him, then they bond a friendship. *Angelika has a crush on Nathan, but he rejects her advances. *Nathan finds out Sydney has bulimia. *Nathan quits Glee Club. *Nathan has a heart to heart with Alison. *Nathan sort of apologizes. *Nathan is allowed back in the Note-Worthys. *Nathan and Alison begin dating. *Lily gets drunk and Nathan cheats on Alison with Lily. *Nathan reveals Alison was a way for him to re-join Glee Club. *Nathan admits to himself his feelings for Zach. *Nathan joins the Glee Club in supporting Perry, to their surprise. *Nathan and Zach cheat on Joe. Maya/Matt/Gina *Matt and Maya's friendship and possible relationship if Matt weren't already dating Gina. *Maya's attempted murder on Gina and their numerous fights. *Maya finds out she has Premature Menopause and consequently spirals into depression. *Gina and Matt's break up. *Matt helps Alison with her problem *Matt sees that Gina has moved on *Matt and Maya make out at the dance. *Maya and Perry become close friends when Maya helps Perry through her problems. Joe *Joe joins the Glee Club. *Joe and Lily become captains of the Glee Club. *Joe has a crush on Zach. *Joe and Zach start dating. *Joe becomes a Cheerio. *Joe/Lily/Zach/Nathan friendship. *Nathan breaks off any relations with Joe. *Joe tells Lily about Kyle's birthday. *Joe is upset that Zach isn't into PDA. *Joe and Zach fight. *Joe and Zach go public. Lily *Lily gets publicly humiliated after being slushied. *Lily joins Glee Club, having a panic attack on stage. *Lily and Joe become captains of the Glee Club. *Lily begins getting strange texts from an unknown number. *Lily stays with Kyle, instead of at her orphanage. *Lily/Joe/Zach/Nathan friendship. *Lily finds out Nathan was sending her those texts, breaking their friendship. *Lily refuses to perform at Sectionals due to the shitty treatment she's gotten. *Lily and Jackie's undefined romantic storyline. *Lily plans a surprise party for Kyle. *Lily gets Jackie money. *Lily and Jackie go to the dance together but deem each other friends. *Lily finds out about Jackie being abused and using her to steal money from Kyle to fuel her brother's drug addiction and thus ends things with Jackie. *Lily is forced to move out of Kyle's place and moves in with Joe. *Lily finds out that Kyle is her biological brother. *Lily is adopted by Joe's mum and thus becomes a Sweeting. Kyle *Kyle joins the Glee club. *People find out about Kyle's depression/bipolar disorder and alcohol addiction. *Kyle causes a huge fight in the Glee Club. *Kyle/Lily friendship. *Kyle invited Lily to stay with him. *Kyle has a run in with Kyler who flirts with him. *Kyle goes to the dance in a trio with Matt and Maya. *Kyle fights off another advance from Kyler. *Kyle witnesses part of the fight between Byron and Jackie. *Kyle celebrates his 16th birthday publicly. Cass/Perry/Jackie/Kyler *Cass joins Glee Club. *Perry joins Glee Club to replace Gina at Sectionals. *Jackie and Kyler join Glee Club. *Kyler comes onto Kyle several times. *Perry gets a racist comment thrown at her. *The Glee Club comes to Perry's defence, most notably Maya and Nathan. *Cass tells Perry she has cancer. Emma *Nathan convinces Emma to join Glee Club *Emma's crush on, eventual dating of and eventual break-up with Joe. *Emma leaves Glee Club and returns randomly the next episode. Note-worthy's *The Note-Worthys perform at their Invitationals *The Note-Worthys get locked in the choir room for a night by Mrs. Clark *The Note-Worthys perform and win at their Sectionals *The Note-Worthys perform at the Valentines Day Dance and allow Nathan to rejoin *The Note-Worthys are massively slushied on stage by Alex and Andres. Rules *One character cannot sing all songs in one episode *Only eight songs or less per episode *You may not write more than one episode at a time without permission *You must firstly have permission to write any episodes at all *The episodes must relate to past episodes and push along any storylines *You must finish any episode you start *You must complete any episode you start within three days or less Gallery FHRAngelika.jpg|Angelika Kuzz FHRJoe.jpg|Joe Sweeting FHRKyle.jpg|Kyle Ogilvie FHRLily.jpg|Lily Bruno Mathre.jpg|Matt Dales FHRMaya.jpg|Maya Dumas FHRNathan.jpg|Nathan Anderson FHRSydney.jpg|Sydney Walsh FHRZach.jpg|Zach Birch FHRAlex.png|Alex Rodriguez FHRAlison.jpg|Alison Spears FHRAlyssa.png|Alyssa Fowble FHRAndres.png|Andres Herrera FHRBecca.jpg|Becca Looijen FHRCarl.jpg|Carl Preston FHRCass.jpg|Cass Winters FHREmma.jpg|Emma Spears FHRGina.png|Gina Roberts FHRHappy.jpg|Happy Poolaalaa FHRJackie.jpg|Jackie St. Clare FHRKyler.jpg|Kyler Magee FHRPerry.png|Perry Dahir FHRRufus.jpg|Rufus King FHRSis.jpg|Sis Larson FHRTim.jpg|Tim Krabbe Category:Fugly Hoes: Reboot Seasons